Bulan di Beranda Rumah
by Kenzeira
Summary: Bulan runtuh di beranda rumah Koushi. Surealisme. DaiSuga buat #AnthologyDSOP2k16 #CPS1stProject. Omegaverse AU.


**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu! milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan semata.

 **Peringatan** : BL/Yaoi/Slash; **DaiSuga** —slight ?/Suga; mengandung absurditas; **OOC** ; surealisme. **Omegaverse** AU. Bisa dibilang _dark romance_.  Tidak jelas bagaimana plotnya, tidak jelas pula apa maksudnya; intinya hanya menulis saja, menulis yang tidak memiliki makna. Untuk _orange gerbera_ , terima kasih atas prompt _Beranda_ -nya. Maaf karena tidak bisa memberikan hasil secara maksimal.

* * *

 **BULAN DI BERANDA RUMAH**

Dedikasi buat #AnthologyDSOP2K16 – DaiSuga Omegaverse Project 2k16

#CPS1stProject

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

Bulan runtuh menimpa beranda rumah di lantai dua. Dinding-dinding yang senantiasa membisu kini berteriak penuh kengerian—retak-retak, berdarah-darah. Hancur.

Atau, setidaknya begitulah yang tertangkap mata lelaki itu; Sugawara Koushi namanya. Tiba-tiba mengeluh sepanjang malam. Apa yang membuat bulan jatuh ke beranda rumahnya, apa yang bisa dilakukan sehabis itu. Mengais sisa-sia reruntuhan pun tiada guna. Lagi pula, buat apa—seolah-olah memungut keping demi keping tulang-belulang kekasihmu yang rusak, rusak terbakar, tertindih. Hangus. Hilang. Hanya debu. Ditiup angin lenyap entah ke mana rimbanya.

Mengeluhkan ketidak-adilan yang diterimanya dengan muka sendu. Katanya, segenap hal yang dia beri, segalanya, segala-galanya; jiwa, tubuh serta seluruh dirinya, tidak berarti apa-apa, tak ada artinya bagi si pria yang memancing bulan runtuh itu. Tentu saja, tentu, bulan runtuh tidak dengan tanpa alasan. Ada seseorang yang melempar jaring ke langit sana, lantas jaring ditarik mendekat, mendekat, panas, panas. Panas! Lantas bulan yang malang jatuh tanpa pertahanan. Jatuh menimpa beranda rumah. Menghancurkan apa yang ada di sekitar; genting, dinding, kursi kayu. Kemudian menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Koushi tidak mencoba mengumpulkan apa yang tersisa. Dia cuma bersedih seadanya saja. Tidak mau berlebihan. Sebab, bulan membisiki sesuatu padanya; rahasia. Rahasia yang rupanya sudah bukan lagi merupakan rahasia karena pada akhirnya dia mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang alasan-alasan atas kejanggalan si pria pemancing bulan (atau pria yang meruntuhkan bulan, kedua hal itu sama kadarnya).

Tapi jangan salah paham dulu, pria itu bukan aku. Bukan. Pria itu adalah pria yang senantiasa menemani keseharian Koushi; menonton acara televisi bersama, menikmati makan malam, melihat bintang-bintang, merenungkan hakikat kehidupan. Saling mengecup bibir agar tetap basah—dan, ya, ya, menyatukan dua tubuh yang telanjang yang berkeringat yang mendesahkan setiap nama, setiap kata yang tampaknya tidak berarti apa-apa.

 _Ahh_.

Demikiankah bunyinya? Terkadang aku ingin tahu. Tapi aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya pria yang kebetulan melintas di depan rumahnya ketika dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kehancuran itu. Kehancuran yang barangkali lebih mengerikan daripada ditinggal pergi tanpa kabar, tanpa sekaleng surat atau sepatah kata—mendadak lenyap seperti hantu, seperti bintang di tengah malam padahal hujan tidak ada, gumpalan awan tidak ada.

 _Aku ingin mati._

Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Koushi padaku. Maka, dengan senang hati, aku mengabulkannya. Buat apa hidup kalau sudah tidak punya arti lagi. Benar juga. Buat apa? Kekasihnya mampus di beranda rumahnya sendiri. _Mampus_! Siapa suruh memancing bulan agar runtuh, padahal sudah jelas pria itu memiliki matahari. Ibarat kata, kalau sudah punya berlian, untuk apa masih menginginkan permata. Manusia itu serakah sekali. Alhasil, permata tak dapat, berlian jatuh di tangan orang lain! Haha. Mampus!

Nah, sekarang, berlian itu (atau matahari?) duduk bersamaku. Bilangnya dia mau mati saja. Sakit kalau harus membayangkan perzinahan yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu, di beranda rumah pula. Rumah yang dibangun bersama atas dasar hubungan keduanya; ikatan pernikahan. Hmm, demikiankah hubungan antara Koushi dan pria yang meruntuhkan bulan itu? Katanya mereka sudah bercinta, Koushi sendiri sudah ditandai di belakang lehernya. Tandanya bulat, seperti gigitan. Warnanya masih bersemu merah. Tanda tersebut terus diperbaharui setiap kali bersanggama.

Masalahnya kekasihnya itu justru malah bercinta dengan orang lain. Ketahuan tengah bercumbu tatkala aku melintas sepulang bekerja—tatkala Koushi pulang setelah puas berkunjung ke desa kelahirannya. Aku melihat Koushi. Koushi melihat ada bulan jatuh di beranda rumahnya. Bulan itu menghancurkan segala-galanya. Dia sudah tidak butuh penjelasan apa-apa. Maka, dia melangkah tertatih menelusuri jalan setapak, berharap ada bintang yang bersedia memberi cahaya agar dia punya tujuan. Lantas aku yang gelap dan penuh kebimbangan ini ikut menelusuri jalan yang Koushi telusuri.

Rasanya makin gelap saja. Koushi mau mati. Mau terjun ke langit, biar jatuh, biar melayang jauh, biar mampus dimakan rayap-rayap angkasa. Tapi aku tidak mau dia begitu. Kalau dia begitu, apa yang bisa kulakukan sepulang bekerja selain melepas penat dengan memandangi dia yang biasanya berduaan bersama kekasihnya memperhatikan langit di beranda. Oh, aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak peduli pada eksistensi pria lain yang seringkali membasahi permukaan bibirnya itu.

"Bersedia mampir ke apartemenku?"

Koushi menoleh lantas mengatakan kalimat barusan itu: Aku mau mati. Aku berjanji akan membuatnya mati kalau dia mau ikut ke apartemenku. Mungkin memang demikian cara berpikir lelaki yang sedang patah hati hebat—lelaki setengah-setengah, berbatang tapi sanggup melahirkan. Punya rahim. Lebih akrab disebut omega. Koushi yang hatinya hancur (barangkali juga hidupnya, seluruh dirinya) jadi tidak memiliki tujuan. Mau ke mana sehabis ini, kenapa perjalanan terasa begitu panjang dan melelahkan dan tak ada habis-habisnya. _Dan menyakitkan_.

Dia butuh tempat yang bisa menampungnya untuk sementara waktu. Bisa juga sementara waktu itu berubah menjadi tempat selamanya dia tinggal. Namun aku tahu bukan itu yang dia inginkan. Dia cuma mau mati. Itu saja. Aku menawarkan kematian yang indah. Demikianlah dia bersedia mampir. Koushi lagi patah hati dan tidak punya tujuan, jadi tidak masalah baginya pergi ke tempat tinggal orang asing sepertiku. Tapi sebetulnya aku tidak seasing itu. Kadang kala kami saling melempar pandang. Dia di langit, aku berpijak di tanah. Di belakangnya berhiaskan bintang-bintang, di belakangku merupakan tempat lumut serta ulat-ulat tumbuh dan menggeliat.

Meski begitu, Koushi tetap memandangku. Ah, sesederhana itu aku langsung jatuh cinta.

"Berjanjilah padaku, sehabis mati kau harus hidup kembali dan jadi milikku."

Koushi sudah tentu tidak memikirkan hal-hal kompleks semacam itu. Setelah mati, dia mau ke mana lagi—ke mana lagi sekiranya kalau bukan surga atau neraka. Aduh, bagaimana kalau eksistensi dua tempat itu ternyata tidak ada? Nanti dia mau ke mana. Hmm, tentu saja, lahir lagi. Jadi manusia baru (atau justru lahir sebagai hewan, misalnya burung gagak). Sehabis itu dia bisa atau tidak perlu menepati janjinya padaku. Aku tahu benar apa yang ada dalam benaknya karena sebetulnya dia cuma mau mati saja. Lahir lagi atau tidak itu urusan nanti.

Koushi mengangguk menyetujui persyaratanku. Mudah sekali—bahkan terlalu mudah! Dengan hati gembira, aku mencoba membunuhnya; menghancurkan harapannya yang memang sudah kosong. Aku hanya perlu membuatnya lupa kalau dia masih hidup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku sedang mencoba membunuhmu."

Begitulah malam itu aku membunuhnya. Koushi kupaksa berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang—lantas ranjang itu kusemai kelopak-kelopak mawar yang setiap malam aku kumpulkan buat membuktikan kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya (nah, beginilah aku, tidak masuk akal tapi memang demikian adanya. Aku tak mampu memiliki dia, setidaknya biarkan setiap malam aku mengkhayalkan persanggamaan yang indah berhiaskan kelopak mawar yang keharumannya membuat terbang melayang).

"Aku sedang dalam masa seksual, jujur saja. Aku rasa kau bisa mencium bauku."

Koushi menggumamkan sesuatu; nama Tuhan. Oh, aku pikir dia tidak memercayai hal semacam itu sebab dia mau mati saja ketimbang hidup. Kematian yang terdengar romantis sekaligus konyol; karena gagal membina hubungan. Huh, padahal yang demikian itu sudah merupakan hal biasa—bukan lagi hal baru apalagi tabu. Semua orang setidaknya pernah mengalami patah hati hebat dan semua orang setidaknya pernah menginginkan mati ketimbang hidup. Ada yang terlaksana, ada pula yang tidak.

Kalau cuma ingin mati, aku juga ingin mati setiap hari, tapi tak kulakukan karena _aduh_ , bagaimana bisa aku mati dengan sedih jika aku bisa menikmati hari-hari yang meski menyakitkan setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatnya. Ya, ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Koushi. Dia itu merupakan alasan mengapa aku ingin mati sekaligus hidup. Adalah kesempatan emas ketika kekasihnya itu memilih buat bermain api dengan omega lain.

Koushi tidak menjerit, tidak pula berusaha keras melepaskan diri. Dia berontak seadanya, lemas, lemas lantas pasrah sebab untuk apa dia mempertahankan kehormatannya sendiri disaat kekasihnya justru menembus lubang lain. Aku ikut berduka cita, tapi aku juga bersuka cita. Aku tak mau membuat Koushi takut, aku mau dia merasa nyaman (atau justru tidak merasakan apa-apa selain kehampaan). Karena beginilah caraku membunuhnya.

"T-Too—ru"

"Daichi. Namaku Sawamura Daichi."

Koushi menangis. Barangkali menahan kepedihan yang sudah tak mampu ditahan-tahan lagi serta ketidak-berdayaannya menghadapi alfa lain sepertiku. Cukup malam ini saja dia merasakan sakit luar biasa biar dia merasa bahwa dia tidak hidup lagi. Malam ini saja. Seterusnya biar aku yang memberi cahaya pada kehidupannya yang kini hampa biar kembali berwarna, hitam dan putih saja tak mengapa. Atau merah—atau … biru langit.

Aku bukan tidak menyadari. Pil aborsi dalam saku celananya yang sekarang tergeletak di lantai. Seraya menghentak-hentak, aku memandang penuh iba. Ada kehidupan lain di dalam perutnya saat ini—kehidupan dari benih pria yang meruntuhkan bulan itu. Kemudian dengan kejam pria itu menyuruhnya untuk menghabisi apa yang belum lahir. Sekarang Koushi mengetahui jawabannya. Bukan, bukan karena ketidak-siapan, tapi karena ada omega lain.

"A-Ahh."

Suara desahannya lebih merdu dari apa yang selama ini aku bayangkan. Mukanya memerah, hidungnya memerah. Lalu bibir mungil itu terbuka. Meneteslah liur-liur melintasi dagu. Ah, aku terpesona. Koushi tidak mengatakan apa pun ketika aku menyimpan benihku di dalam dirinya. Dia cuma mencoba bernapas dengan benar. Benar! Bernapaslah terus! Cobalah untuk tetap meraih napas meski kau tengah sekarat kini.

Koushi menutupi muka, menarik selimut lalu membelakangiku. Ada sisa-sisa isak yang masih ada. Aku membiarkannya membisu. Aku juga takkan bertanya macam-macam mengenai bulan runtuh itu. Hmm … aku mampu menciumi harum tubuhnya. Sepertinya besok adalah masa seksualnya. Tapi tenang saja, ada aku. Dia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun selama dia tidak pergi dari apartemenku.

Menjelang tengah malam, akhirnya Koushi bicara. Begitulah. Dia mengeluhkan kehidupannya sekarang ini, menyayangkan kenapa hal demikian bisa terjadi di hidupnya yang semula terasa begitu tenang dan damai. Kenapa badai datang tiba-tiba. Padahal dia belum mempersiapkan diri menghadapi masalah sebesar ini. Akhirnya dia mau mati saja.

"Tenang saja, kau sudah mati."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Nah, seharusnya kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri; apakah kini kau merasa dirimu hidup?"

Koushi tidak menjawab tapi aku tahu apa jawabannya. Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan dia membisu lagi. Biarkan dia memutuskan apa yang hendak dilakukannya besok ketika matahari pagi menyapa dan menyuruh bulan pulang ke tempat semula. Barangkali dia bersedia hidup bersamaku. Atau justru dia mau melompat dari beranda rumahnya sendiri—atau beranda rumahku di apartemen lantai empat ini. Yang mana saja tidak masalah bagiku asalkan dia terlahir kembali. Dan bahagia atas segala keputusannya.[]

* * *

 **8:21 PM – 30 October 2016**

a/n: nah, tidak jelas sekali. tadinya cuma buat pemanasan, tapi apa salahnya dedikasi untuk dsop2k16 juga? hmm … walaupun teori omegaverse di fanfiksi ini sedikit sekali—bahkan nyaris samar. semoga ke depannya bisa bikin daisuga yang lebih berkualitas, bukan sampah sejenis ini. maaf. maaf :"

untuk ending, silakan dipilih sendiri mana yang lebih pantas. review?


End file.
